Open/Share Solutions
Open/Share Solutions (also known as the "Manage Solutions") allows you to share solutions with yourself, your group, and the Foldit science team. It also where you find solutions shared by members of your group, which you can load and play as an evolver. Shared solutions are stored "in the cloud", on the Foldit server. Open/Share Solutions is found on the "Menu" menu in both the original and selection interfaces. The control+O keyboard shortcut can also be used. Open/Share Solutions shows existing shared solutions on the left. These solutions may have been shared by you or your group. Use the "Show only my solutions" checkbox to filter out your group's shared solutions. The right side of Open/Share Solutions shows "local" solutions that are stored on your computer. These solutions may include work you've done as a soloist or evolver. They may also include solutions you've downloaded, but haven't worked on. In addition to solutions you've saved manually, Foldit automatically saves solutions during the game. Use the "Show auto and quick saves" checkbox to see these solutions. Tip: When you have experienced a program crash during a script and have lost your high solution, look at your autosaves '''before' doing any work on the puzzle - occasionally you can recover the score from an autosave!'' Use the Save Current solution button to save your current work. You can then select the saved solution and use the Upload for My Group button or Upload for Myself button. You can also use the Upload for Scientists button to share interesting solutions with the Foldit science team. For a given puzzle, you can share 10 solutions with your group, 10 for yourself, and you can upload 3 solutions for the scientists. In case you want to share more, just delete older shares (maximum on server is 10). If you select one of the shared solutions, you can click the Load button to load it into your client. Loading a shared solution also downloads it your computer. The buttons on the Open/Share Solutions windows include: Download Downloads the selected solution to "Local Solutions". The current solution is not changed. Upload for My Group Uploads the selected solution from "Local Solutions". The uploaded solution is visible only to members of your group. Upload for Myself Uploads the selected solution from "Local Solutions". The uploaded solution is visible only to you. This is useful is you run Foldit on different computers. Upload for Scientists Uploads the selected solution from "Local Solutions". The uploaded solution is visible to the Foldit science team. See also: Upload for Scientists. Refresh Shared Solutions Refresh the Shared Solutions list. The list is updated automatically when you upload a solution. Edit Edit a previously saved solution's name or description. Only solutions on the "Local Solutions" side can be changed, but it's possible to copy the name of a solution on the "Shared Solutions" side. Delete Delete a saved or shared solution. (For shared solutions, you can only delete solutions which you shared.) Load Loads your the selected solution into your client. The current solution is replaced. The selected solution may be from either a shared solution or a local solution. A shared solution is automatically downloaded. Load as Guide Load the selected solution as a guide, without changing the current solution. Save Current Solution Save the current solution. Prompts you for a name and description of the solution. The Save Solution button from the main menu can also be used, or the Windows Ctrl+S hotkey. Save Solution dialog When saving a solution, it's helpful to give it a meaningful name and description. See also Save Solution. Close Close the manage solutions window and return to game. __noeditsection__ Category:Tools